edfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Tinker Ed/@comment-35689614-20190103234019
If you remember ANYTHING about Ed, Edd n Eddy besides the massive jawbreakers, most people remember the badness of "If It Smells Like an Ed". That was an episode so infamous and so mean-spirited in a show that's entire gimmick in mean-spiritedness that many fans outright hated Jimmy for what he did long after the episode aired. It's been shown the kid is very, very manipulative and much better at scamming than the Eds could ever HOPE to be! And this episode is easily his worst appearance and easily the worst episode of the school season of the show, if not the worst in the series! My first question is this: how old are Jimmy and Sarah exactly? I mean, they go to the same junior high school as the other Peach Creek kids, yet they still act like kindergarteners playing pretend and reading fairy tales, being as obnoxious as possible. As rude as Kevin is to curse Jimmy's fantasies of fairy tales, he has a point: if you still believe in fairy tales as much as Jimmy, you probably shouldn't be in middle school or junior high school. I mean, there's retaining childlike wonder and fantasy, and then there's actively believing in things like mermaids and unicorns and even thinking you can MAKE a flying carpet! Now, while I do believe in SOME of those things myself, I don't act like a little baby about it like Jimmy here. I believe certain fairy tales are or were real. I believe there's evidence of things like dragons and mermaids having once existed or still existing, but Jimmy comes off as such a fantasy nerd he becomes unbearable. I will give this episode some props though: I love that the Eds are trying to help Jimmy retain his beliefs through their usual antics. But even they have a point: fairy tales like Aladdin and junk like that aren't real, and at some point, you have to accept that fairy tales are just that. The problem is that Eddy and Kevin are played as the antagonist for trying to snap Jimmy back to reality, even though they technically are jerks about it, they're still kinda right in their assessments. I don’t know why, but I hate having to look at Rolf consuming a literal load of bologna and getting really fucking fat; It's more unsettling then seeing him stuffed face full of jub-jubs. I personally don't even like the school season of the show; the earthy autumn colors don't mix well with the show's aesthetic design in my eyes. I will admit it has good episodes like "The Eds are Coming, the Eds are Coming" and "A Fistful of Ed", but for the most part, they're nothing special, sans the movie, of course. I also noticed a lot of the sound effects were played up to an obnoxious degree, and the cruelty got even more cruel, at least to me. And because of the Eds’ "unicorn" trick, Jimmy's a sad sack zombie, which also gets very annoying. It makes him an ASSHOLE! The Eds bend over backwards to cheer the kid up under the threat of Sarah turning them into dog meat. But what really makes me hate this episode is the ending. Jimmy actually manages to scam Eddy to getting back his quarter for a fake Golden Horseshoe (ok, that's actually fair), but then he reveals he was never actually depressed to begin with! So because the Eds try to help Jimmy retain his fairy tale beliefs, they get punished for actually trying to do a good deed for once not only by getting beaten down for Sarah and Jimmy's amusement, they also get an embarrassing picture of them in fairy tale get ups thanks to Kevin; this means he was in on the scam the whole time despite the beginning being to the contrary. And what did the Eds do to deserve this? NOTHING! They WANTED to help Jimmy out from the start to spite Kevin, but because they take a simple single quarter from Jimmy, they deserve punishment for it. In an episode like "A Town Called Ed", they scam all of the kids and deserve to lose because they were being, well, scammers, but here, they were only trying to help Jimmy out and he turns prick on them! This isn't worse than "Your Ed Here" by any means, but it's definitely the worst episode of the final season for sure. And now you know why I don’t like the last season: IT'S A LOAD OF BOLOGNA!